Melampaui Waktu
by karasuhibari
Summary: "Manusia hidup dalam keterikatan dengan waktu. Tapi bagaimana dengan 'mereka?" For Infantrum FFC: Seven Minutes in Heaven
1. Chapter 1: Czeslaw Meyer

**MELAMPAUI WAKTU**

****Chapter 1: Czeslaw Meyer****

* * *

><p>~Baccano! fanfiction by karasuhibari~<p>

Disclaimer: Baccano! by Ryohgo Narita

**Infantrum FFC: Seven Minutes in Heaven  
><strong>

(Prompt: Envy)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa merasa _hidup_, tapi juga merasa _mati_ pada saat yang sama?

Rasa nyeri dan ngilu ketika peluru itu menembus jantungnya terasa sangat nyata. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya besi peluru di tengah-tengah rasa sakit yang menjalari tubuhnya. Jantungnya melemah, interval antara tiap detakan menjadi semakin panjang. Seluruh udara dalam paru-parunya bagai dikuras habis. Meskipun ia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan udara, apa gunanya kalau jantung sudah tidak dapat memompa darah lagi?

Makanya, ia hanya tergeletak disana. Entah ini bisa dibilang pasrah atau tidak. Sepanjang pengetahuannya, ini juga bukan pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Di sekitarnya, orang-orang berteriak panik sambil berlarian kesana kemari. Derap langkah mereka menghantam trotoar sementara suara mereka menggetarkan udara. Beberapa meneriakkan kata-kata seperti mereka harus segera menghubungi polisi, tapi yang lain sibuk untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri lebih dulu. Seorang bocah kecil menangis sekencang-kencangnya sementara ibunya memeluk tubuh mungilnya dengan erat sambil bergegas mencari tempat aman.

Namun, segala hiruk pikuk yang terjadi dalam hitungan sekian detik setelah peluru menembus jantungnya itu hanya terlihat seperti sebuah film bisu bagi seorang Czeslaw Meyer. Tatapan kosong bocah yang tampak berusia sepuluh tahun itu mengarah pada langit di atasnya. Warna biru langit yang sedang bebas dari awan itu hanya dinodai oleh setitik warna kecoklatan yang bagaikan mengambang di atas sana.

Sebuah Zeppelin.

Benda itu kelihatan besar, namun rapuh di saat yang bersamaan. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam benak Czes sebelumnya, kalau ia akan bisa melihat wujud benda besar yang dapat membawa manusia terbang di langit yang luas itu. Kalau dulu, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya kalau manusia mampu merambah langit di tahun 1930.

Inilah salah satu keuntungan dari umur panjang. Czes jadi bisa melihat hal-hal yang melampaui umur manusia. Tiap kali melihat Zeppelin, ia selalu bersyukur tentang kenyataan itu. Tapi, pada saat yang sama, perasaan yang terasa lebih panas dari besi peluru menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Perasaan yang begitu kuat sampai terasa menyakitkan.

Perasaan yang ditujukan pada orang-orang yang selalu meraba-raba masa depan. Perasaan yang ditujukan pada orang-orang yang berlarian di sekitarnya—orang-orang yang takut akan kematian. Perasaan yang ditujukan pada orang-orang yang berada di atas Zeppelin, mereka yang berharap memiliki kesempatan untuk melihat benda seperti apa yang akan melampaui Zeppelin itu lima puluh tahun yang akan datang.

Perasaan yang meyakinkan Czes, bahwa ia takkan pernah lagi merasakan kemewahan dari sebuah keterbatasan.

Perasaan itu telah memakan energi terakhir yang tersisa di tubuh Czes. Jantungnya melemah. Seluruh sistem dalam tubuhnya kehilangan daya. Tubuh itu kini bagaikan sebuah mesin yang dimatikan dan mulai mendingin. Sebagian kesadarannya menangkap sosok Maiza Avaro yang mendekatinya dengan ekspresi datar. Pria itu berkata kalau ia akan membereskan semuanya, jadi Czes harus 'tidur' dengan tenang sampai saatnya tiba. Saat itu, kegelapan merambati jarak pandang Czes. Secara perlahan tapi pasti, kegelapan itu juga menutupi Zeppelin di langit sana.

Czeslaw memejamkan matanya secara perlahan. Perasaan kuat itu melebur bersama dengan kesadarannya. Ia sama sekali tidak merasa khawatir, karena ia berbeda dari orang-orang itu.

Baginya, kegelapan itu hanya sementara.

**.**

**.**

**[END OF CHAPTER]**


	2. Chapter 2: Luck Gandor

**MELAMPAUI WAKTU**

****Chapter 2: Luck Gandor****

* * *

><p>~Baccano! fanfiction by karasuhibari~<p>

Disclaimer: Baccano! by Ryohgo Narita

**Infantrum FFC: Seven Minutes in Heaven  
><strong>

(Prompt: Sloth)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Keterbatasan mungkin adalah hal yang paling indah di dunia ini.

Begitulah isi pikiran Luck Gandor, seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kecoklatan yang ditata rapi, ketika ia menutup buku di tangannya sambil menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mulutnya membentuk sebuah garis tipis yang menyerupai senyuman ketika ia melirik sekilas ke arah si pemilik toko buku.

"Saya rasa Anda perlu menambah koleksi baru. Teks drama bisa jadi pilihan yang bagus."

Si pemilik toko hampir membatu. Senyum dan nada bicara Luck yang terkesan resmi namun santai itu, justru menambah kengerian yang ditimbulkan oleh sorot matanya. Itu karena sepasang mata yang bagaikan emas cair milik Luck dapat diandaikan seperti lubang hitam yang menyimpan banyak rahasia.

Dingin dan tajam.

Tiba-tiba, pintu masuk toko buku kecil itu bergemerincing. Seorang pemuda yang mengenakan topi berwarna hijau pudar memasuki toko. Ia tampak jauh lebih muda dari Luck, walau pada kenyataannya, usia mereka berdua hanya terpaut satu tahun.

Pemilik toko langsung undur diri ke bagian terdalam dari tokonya ketika melihat pemuda tersebut. Sudah sepuluh tahun ia memiliki tempat usaha di sekitar perbatasan wilayah keluarga mafia Gandor dan Martillo. Ia paham betul, bahwa pembicaraan yang akan terjadi antara Luck dan si pemuda tersebut bukanlah sesuatu yang boleh didengar oleh warga sipil biasa seperti dirinya.

"Firo," kata Luck, "kupikir aku sudah bilang padamu agar menunggu di bar."

Pemuda yang bernama lengkap Firo Prochainezo itu hanya mengangkat bahunya. Baik sikap maupun ekspresinya terlihat riang—sangat kontras dengan image anggota mafia yang suram.

"Kau terlalu lama. Aku khawatir lehermu putus untuk yang ketiga kalinya minggu ini," kata Firo sambil memutar-mutar topinya.

Senyum Luck sedikit melebar. Ia membalas ucapan Firo, "Kalaupun iya, ini wilayah Gandor. Kau tidak bisa apa-apa, Firo"

"Aku bisa mengurus soal itu dengan Gandor yang lain"

Luck hanya melepaskan tawa kecil, kemudian mengambil buku lain dari rak. Ia melihat-lihat tiap halaman buku itu, sementara sisi lain otaknya mengolah semua informasi yang ia terima pagi ini. Informasi tentang sekelompok pengacau yang mencoba mengedarkan narkoba dan senjata api di wilayah mereka. Kelompok yang kabarnya merupakan unit otonom dari sebuah keluarga mafia besar, dimana tujuan utama dari keluarga induk mereka adalah menguasai wilayah yang dimiliki oleh keluarga mafia kecil lain seperti Gandor atau Martillo.

Luck menghembuskan nafas panjang lagi. Luck yang dulu akan menganggap semua masalah ini sebagai tantangan untuk menentukan siapa yang berhasil 'hidup' sampai akhir. Tapi kini, setelah ia tahu bahwa ia bisa menjalani semua waktu yang tersedia untuk umat manusia, masalah-masalah ini hanya seperti pengulangan yang membosankan dan hambar. Tidak ada hasil akhir yang layak untuk dinanti, karena ia bisa menekan tombol 'reset' kapanpun ia mau. Ia dan saudara-saudaranya akan selalu jadi yang berdiri paling akhir. Makanya, ia bahkan tidak lagi melihat alasan untuk menanggapi masalah ini dengan serius.

"Czes kena peluru nyasar," kata Firo tiba-tiba, "aku tidak suka melihat Ennis khawatir setengah mati seperti itu. Pelakunya tidak akan bisa hidup senang lagi dari sekarang"

Ah, setidaknya Firo masih memiliki sesuatu yang layak dinanti. Hubungannya dengan Ennis adalah salah satu hal yang sulit diketahui hasil akhirnya, tidak seperti urusan mafia yang itu-itu saja. Sedangkan Luck, pria itu bahkan sempat berpikir untuk melepaskan urusan ini begitu saja. Ia yakin bahwa pada akhirnya, kasus yang sama akan terulang lagi, entah itu lima, sepuluh, atau bahkan seratus tahun lagi. Malah bisa jadi dalam waktu seminggu yang akan datang, keluarga mafia lain akan mencoba merebut wilayah mereka juga.

Luck merasa penat.

"Kak Berga pasti setuju denganmu," Luck memperhatikan tiap halaman dengan seksama—entah karena ia benar-benar membaca isinya atau karena sedang berkonsentrasi memikirkan hal lain. Luck melanjutkan, "Kau seharusnya hati-hati. Kabarnya, mereka mengincar petinggi kelompok sepertimu"

"Aku bukan petinggi. Kau yang harus khawatir. Kau 'kan salah satu dari tiga bos besar, walaupun tidak cocok"

Luck berusaha menahan tawanya. "Apa maksudmu tidak cocok?"—sebenarnya itu hanyalah kalimat kosong. Luck tahu betul apa yang dimaksud oleh Firo.

Saat itulah, pintu toko kembali bergemerincing terbuka. Luck dan Firo sama-sama menoleh ke arah pria dengan penampilan kumal yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Janggut panjang menghiasi wajah pria itu. Ia memamerkan gigi-gigi ompongnya ketika ia menarik sepucuk pistol dari balik jubah kusam yang penuh tambalan. Matanya membesar dengan pupil mengecil. Ia tertawa seperti orang gila ketika mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah Luck, dan langsung menarik pelatuknya dalam sepersekian detik.

Semburat warna merah memenuhi pandangan Luck. Cairah merah bercipratan ke rak-rak buku sementara tubuh Luck ambruk ke tanah.

Beberapa tembakan lagi diiringi dengan teriakan, "Aku berhasil membunuh bos Gandor!" dan suara-suara langkah kaki yang berlari.

Panas. Sensasi dalam kepala Luck saat ini merupakan campuran dari semua rasa sakit yang pernah diingatnya. Dari dalam genangan darahnya sendiri, Luck dapat melihat kilasan sosok Firo yang berlari keluar toko, berusaha mengejar si pria kumal.

"Tuh kan! Baru saja kubilang!"

Khas Firo. Lantang dan penuh energi. Tidak pernah bosan dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Selalu bersemangat untuk balas dendam kapanpun ada orang yang mau cari gara-gara dengannya.

Sementara Luck ingin berbaring saja disana. Ia hanya ingin menikmati kematiannya saat ini.

**.**

**.**

**[END OF CHAPTER]**


	3. Chapter 3: Firo Prochainezo

**MELAMPAUI WAKTU**

****Chapter 3: Firo Prochainezo****

* * *

><p>~Baccano! fanfiction by karasuhibari~<p>

Disclaimer: Baccano! by Ryohgo Narita

(Prompt: Pride)

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

Tanda bahwa organisasi telah mempercayaimu untuk memegang tanggung jawab yang lebih besar, adalah saat dimana Sang pemimpin tertinggi memerintahkan salah satu pejabat atas untuk menemanimu membeli sebuah topi.

Firo masih ingat dengan jelas detail dari toko topi yang ia datangi bersama Maiza. Saat itu, ia mendapatkan topi fedora pertamanya. Sebuah topi berwarna hijau. Hari dimana ia mulai mengenakan topi itu merupakan titik saat semua hal berubah ke arah yang tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kedudukannya di organisasi. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Ennis. Konfrontasi dengan doktor sinting bernama Szilard Quates. Alkimia dan homunculus. Serta yang paling penting, tentang sebuah botol wine yang mengubah hidup Firo, para petinggi Martillo, tiga bersaudara Gandor, Isaac, Miria, juga beberapa orang lainnya.

"Ahahaha! Kau harus mati juga!"

Saat ini, Firo sedang menyudutkan seorang pria yang meledakkan kepala Luck beberapa saat sebelumnya. Mereka berada di sebuah gang sempit—sebuah keuntungan bagi Firo, karena ia tidak perlu khawatir tentang polisi. Kalaupun senjata yang dipegang pria lusuh itu meletus, butuh waktu lama sampai berita tentang itu sampai ke telinga polisi.

Pemuda itu berencana untuk mengobservasi pria yang tersudut itu terlebih dahulu sebelum mengambil tindakan. Namun, belum ada beberapa saat sejak mereka terhenti di gang buntu itu, beberapa peluru sudah melesat ke arahnya.

Peluru pertama berdesing hanya beberapa senti dari telinga kiri Firo. Ketika ia berusaha menghindar, peluru berikutnya nyaris menyerempet paha kanannya. Peluru lainnya berdatangan, dan Firo langsung menyadari bahwa lawannya kali ini sama sekali tidak pandai membidik. Kesuksesan pria itu saat menembak Luck hanyalah karena _lady luck_—keberuntungan—sedang ada di pihaknya.

Firo masih berencana untuk sekedar menghindar ketika ia menyadari bahwa satu peluru mengarah ke daerah sekitar kepalanya. Peluru itu akan mengenai topi fedora warna hijaunya.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlangsung sesuai dengan gerakan refleks Firo. Ia melakukan gerakan menangkap dengan satu tangan. Peluru datang dan menembus telapak tangan itu, sampai akhirnya membuat sarang di dalam tengkorak kepalanya. Tubuh Firo menjadi limbung. Punggungnya membentur beton jalan ketika seluruh tubuhnya telah kehilangan daya.

Si pria lusuh masih terus-terusan menarik pelatuk pistolnya walaupun sudah tidak ada lagi peluru yang bisa dimuntahkan. Suara pelatuk itu bergema di sepanjang gang sempit itu. Si pria pun akhirnya berhenti sambil menatap tubuh Firo. Satu-satunya suara yang terdengar disana sekarang hanyalah nafas berat si pria, yang ditemani oleh desis asap mesiu dari pucuk pistolnya.

Lalu, pria itu mulai tertawa. Awalnya pelan, lalu perlahan menjadi semakin terdengar tidak waras. Akan tetapi, beberapa detik kemudian suara tawa itu berubah menjadi sebuah lenguhan kengerian.

Pria lusuh itu jatuh terduduk ketika menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, kejadian yang mirip seperti tipuan sulap tingkat tinggi. Saat-saat ketika semua darah yang berceceran dari tubuh Firo bagaikan merayap kembali ke tubuh pemiliknya. "Hei, oom. Biar kutebak," kata Firo sambil bangkit berdiri, "kau habis pakai obat, ya?"

Tanpa disadari oleh si pria lusuh, tahu-tahu sebuah tinju mendarat telak di wajahnya. Ia pingsan dengan hidung retak dan berdarah. Sementara itu, Firo berdiri menjulang di atas tubuh pria itu sambil mengamati topinya.

Ia bernafas lega karena topi itu masih bagus seperti baru.

Sejak ia pertama kali mendapatkan topi itu, Firo telah menetapkan sebuah aturan. Apapun yang terjadi, topi ini harus menyaksikan apa yang ia saksikan. Jika ia akan berjalan seiring dengan usia waktu, topi ini juga akan ikut dengannya. Jika ia harus mati demi kehormatan Martillo, maka topi ini harus ikut jatuh dengannya.

Dan jika ia akan menjalani hidup tanpa terluka sedikit pun, maka topi ini pun juga harus begitu.

**.**

**.**

**[END OF CHAPTER]  
><strong>


End file.
